The FairyBook of Awesomeness
by Lottie-Blue
Summary: When Fairy Tail meets technology and a site called 'FairyBook'...well, anything can happen!


**Hello, avid Fairy Tail readers! My name is LD-Blue, and I present to you, The FairyBook of Awesomeness. You see, I've had the idea for a Fairy Tail Facebook kinda thing for ages, but then I realized, I'm not the only one with this great idea, so I know there's others like this floating around - so if you're an author of some sort of FairyBook story, please understand that I did not steal this idea from you. Anyways, this first part is the introduction for this internet adventure story for our beloved friends at Fairy Tail. We love you Fairy Tail!**

**XxX**

Fairy Tail had been surprised when they saw Edo-Levy on a lacrima screen. She was smiling brightly, though there were series of crashing noises behind her. "Hey, Earthland Fairy Tail! I'm Levy from Edolas." Everyone simply stared at her. "Well...anyways. Ever since Edolas's magic was taken away, I've been creating more gadgets and awesome things. And one of these things are called a laptop. They're awesome!" Edo-Levy made a long speech about how this..laptop worked. "I also made this website, and you're able to connect with friends who might be far away something, and it's called FairyBook. So, because you're our counterparts, it'd be ideal if we could keep in touch, so I've sent some laptops for each of you which has FairyBook installed. Chat to you later, Fairy Tail!" And then, the lacrima vision went blank. And at that moment, the guild door's opened and there was a mailman with stacks of boxes. "Delivery for Fairy Tail." Everyone in the guild rushed forward, pouncing on the boxes and ripping them open. Inside, true to Edo-Levy's words, were laptops.

Now, the fun will begin.

**XxX**

_**Natsu Dragneel - 5 minutes ago ◎**  
_Ahh..Luigi's bed is so comfy - and she doesn't even know I'm sleeping in it!  
_- Like - Comment -_  
_**Mirajane Strauss, Happy Fish and 1800 others like this**_

_Mirajane Strauss: _OMG Natsu! Lucy's gonna kill you.

_Happy Fish: _Aye!

**-]** **_Lucy Heartfilia logged off._**

_Gray Fullbuster: _Natsu's gonna die now, isn't he?

**-] **_**Natsu Dragneel logged off.**_

_Happy Fish: _Aye!

**XxX**

**_Juvia Lockser changed her relationship to 'Engaged' with Gray Fullbuster - 10 minutes ago ___****____**___  
_- Like - Comment -  
**_Mirajane Strauss, Makarov Dreyar, Juvia Lockser and 980000 other people like this.  
_**

Mirajane_ Strauss: _OMG YAY! I CALL DIBS ON BEING GODMOTHER FOR THE BABY!_  
_

_Lucy Heartfilia: _Is your caps lock broken, Mira?

_Mirajane Strauss: _NO I'M JUST SO HAPPY THAT ONE OF MY FAVOURITE COUPLES WORKED. NOW I NEED TO WORK ON YOU AND NATSU!  
_**Levy**_ _**McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Happy Fish and 1000000000000000 others like this.**_

_Natsu Dragneel: _What do you mean Mira?

_Gajeel Redfox: _Pinky, you're an idiot.  
_**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and 900000 others like this.**_

_Natsu Dragneel: _You wanna go metal head?!

_Gray Fullbuster: _WHAT THE HELL JUVIA?! I AM NOT ENGAGED TO YOU!

_Juvia Lockser: _Is Juvia not good enough for Gray-sama?

**-] _Juvia Lockser logged off._**

_Happy Fish: _I think you're making Juvia cry Gray - it's raining.

_Lyon Vastia: _You'll always be good enough for me, my sweet Juvia xxxxx

_Gray Fullbuster: _WHAT THE HELL LYON!

_Lucy Heartfilia: _Why so angry Gray? Are you...jealous?  
_**Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Gray Surge and 780000 others like this.**_

_Gray Fullbuster:_ H-huhh, what you on about? I- I just don't like it that someone from Lamia Scale is trying to hit on with one of Fairy Tail mages..

_Natsu Dragneel: _Suuurrreee. If that's what helps make you sleep at night.

_**-**_**] _Gray Fullbuster logged off._**

**_-_] _Natsu Dragneel logged off._**

_Lucy Heartfilia: _Hey..is it just me, or can anyone else hear crashing outside?

**XxX**

_**Jellal Fernandes - 20 minutes ago **_  
Her hair is the hue of a scarlet rose,  
Her metallic armour glimmers with the faith and trust of her friends,  
Her dark eyes glow with a warmth that can melt the iciest of hearts,  
This is the woman I love,  
But our love can never be,  
For I have committed too many crimes,  
In our deleterious past.  
_- Like - Comment -  
**Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Ultear Milkovich and 190000000 others like this.**_

_Ultear Milkovich: _Awwww..who knew you could be so cute, Jellal xoxo

_Mirajane Strauss: _KAWAII! XXXX

_Lucy Heartfilia: _So sweet!

_Elfman Strauss: _Writing poems is MANLY!

_Queen Fairy Evergreen: _Shut up, you stupid buffoon.

_Natsu Dragneel: _What are you talking about? Fire chicken?

_Gray Fullbuster: _Seriously, how stupid can you get?  
_**Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, Mirajane Strauss and 999999999 others like this.**_

_Lucy Heartfilia: _Someone needs to beat some sense into his brain -_-'

_Gajeel Redfox: _I'll do it!

_Natsu Dragneel: _Luuuuucccceeeeeeeee you're mind to back me up! We're partners T^T

_Mirajane Strauss: _Lucy, go and comfort your beloved one right now!  
_**Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser and 88888888 others like this.**_

_Lucy Heartfilia: _Shut up Mira!  
_**Natsu Dragneel likes this.**_

_Lucy Heartfilia: _You don't understand what she means, do you Natsu?

_Natsu Dragneel: _Nope!

_Fireball Natsu: _I-I-I u-u-understand...*gulps*

_Natsu Dragneel: _Hey! It's Edo-Me!

_Lucy Ashley: _Wass'up peeps?

_Mirajane Strauss: _Ooooo! Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy! Have you confessed your love for each other yet?

_Fireball Natsu: _I-I-I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about.

**-] _Lucy Ashley logged off. _**

**_-_] _Fireball Natsu logged off._**

**_-_] _Jellal Fernandes logged off._**

**_-_] _Erza Scarlet logged off._**

_Gray Fullbuster: _Oh crap. Why has Erza and Jellal logged off? And how come Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu logged off too?

_Mirajane Strauss: _We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Hehehehe.

**XxX**

_**Lucy Ashley changed her relationship to 'In a Relationship' with Fireball Natsu - 6 minutes ago** ****____**◎  
**__________- Like - Comment -  
**Levy Gadget, Happy Fish, Erza Knightwalker and 100000000 others like this.**____  
____  
_

___________Levy Gadget:_ Hahahaha, so you two suckers finally got together, huh?_________  
_

_Erza Knightwalker: _I admit, they look cute together.

_Mirajane Strauss: _Finally! At least one type of Natsu and Lucy got together.

_Gray Surge: _If only my beloved Juvia would be in a relationship with me *sigh*

_Juvia Sailor: _As I said before, when you're wearing less clothes, call me. Though I admit, your counterpart is pretty hunky.

_Juvia Lockser: _Another...Love Rival! Juvia's own counterpart is her Love Rival!

_Gray Surge: _Oh my gosh..two Juvias! *faints*

**-] _Gray Surge logged off._**

_Fireball Natsu: _What the heck happened to Gray?

_Lucy Ashley: _Dunno. I think he died from the two Juvias being online.

_Fireball Natsu: _Eh, probably.

_Lucy Heartfilia: _NO WAY! You two are actually dating?

_Natsu Dragneel: _What's dating?

_Lucy Ashley:_ Wow, Lucy. I feel sorry for you having to put up with that idiot. At least _my _Natsu has some sort of brain in his little head.

_Fireball Natsu: _Hey other Me! U-u-uh...you s-should grab Earthland Lucy w-while y-y-you can.

**-] _Natsu Dragneel logged off._**

_Lucy Heartfilia: _You baka! He's coming over to my house now!

_Fireball Natsu: _Oh..gomen! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me ;-;

**-] _Lucy Heartfilia logged off._**

**XxX**

_**Erza Scarlet changed her relationship to 'In a Relationship' with Jellal Fernandes - 1hr ago  
**__- Like - Comment -  
**Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Knightwalker and 19999 others like this.**_**  
**

___Lucy Heartfilia:_ OMG! Finally.

_Mirajane Strauss: _I am imagining twins, both boys, one with scarlet hair and the other with blue *daydreams*

_Natsu Dragneel: _Seriously though, what's a relationship?

_Mirajane Strauss: _Natsu, sweetie...you're lucky I've known you for ages, or else I would've ripped your scrawny little head off there and then.

**-] _Natsu Dragneel logged off._**

_Happy Fish: _Hahaha! Nice one, Mira ;) Natsu's hiding under the chair 'cos he's scared.

_Carla Precognition: _Typical males. They are all stupid and cowardly.

_Wendy Marvell: _W-w-well...not all boys are that bad, Carla...

_Romeo Conbolt: _Hey everyone! Congrats Erza, Jellal!

**-] _Wendy Marvell logged off._**

_Mirajane Strauss: _Ara ara! I have it all worked out now...Wendy... ;)

_Carla Precognition: _Mira! Don't say stuff like that - Wendy's too young.

_Mirajane Strauss: _Wasn't it Wendy's thirteenth birthday three weeks ago?

_Carla Precognition:_ Yes..it was.

_Mirajane Strauss: _Exactly! The time when the child matures.

_Carla Precognition: _I shall not talk anymore on this subject.

**-] _Carla Precognition logged off._**

_Erza Scarlet: _Typical.

_Jellal Fernandes: _Yeah...how about dinner at seven tomorrow?

_Erza Scarlet: _Will there be cake?

_Jellal Fernandes: _Uhh..there will.

_Erza Scarlet: _Then heck yeah!

**So, do all you readers like it? I hope you do. I'm thinking about making this a some sort of multi-chapter, so I can hook all kinds of pairings up ;) Anyways, you may not recognize some surnames - but that's mainly for the Edo-Counterparts that don't have any last names (that I can find) oh and the Exceeds too. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, and give me some positive feedback on the story, deciding if you want more chapters :3**

**~LD-chan**


End file.
